how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedtime Stories
Recap With 25 hours until the wedding, Marshall and his son are taking the bus. In an effort to get Marvin to sleep, Marshall constantly uses rhymes (the entire episode is worded with rhymes), and begins telling stories of his friends. The first story concerns Ted while he was still a professor. Lisa(character), a young physics professor, introduces herself to Ted and asks him out to dinner to learn more about his inspiring lectures. Ted is at first excited, but then wonders if Lisa will view the dinner as a date or as just a meeting between coworkers. Throughout the dinner, Ted receives mixed signals on whether it is a date or not (even wondering if she is gay), and Lisa eventually reveals she had once dated a New York Yankees player. Ted is so intrigued he urges her to tell who; she reveals him to be Derek Jeter, but when Lisa shows her a picture, Ted is annoyed to find out it is actually Barney. The next story begins with Robin having recently broken up with one of her ex-boyfriends (Marshall is unable to remember who), and is unashamedly shoveling down sweets at a bakery. She then runs into Simon, an ex-boyfriend from her younger days in Canada. Robin is surprised to see he is more clean-shaven and professional than before, but quickly becomes dejected when he reveals he’s engaged to Louise Marsh, the girl he had dumped her for twice before. In anger, Robin steals Simon’s wedding cake and begins eating it at Ted’s apartment, much to Ted’s scolding and bewilderment. When Robin has finished nearly half the cake, Lily arrives, and Robin feels remorse for her actions and decides to stop. Lily, however, convinces Robin to be strong and finish the cake. Her struggle to finish soon draws others to the apartment to cheer her on, including Barney who brings a keg of beer. She eventually finishes, then proceeds to do a keg stand (Marshall adds that afterwards they had to get her stomach pumped). The final story has the gang at MacLaren’s, where Barney has his sights set on a girl who just walked in to the bar. Lily says the girl is out of Barney’s league, but Barney claims no girl is unworthy as he is the “Player King of New York City.” Barney relates a story of how he was called before the High Council of Players, a group consisting of differing social backgrounds that each have a specific New York City borough in which they can hook up with women (the members are all played by Neil Patrick Harris). Barney is accused of hooking up with two girls outside of his agreed-upon territory of the west side of Manhattan, and to rectify this, he must offer Robin and Lily to the two other members who were granted the territories those girls were in. Barney agrees, then offers a toast of champagne to everyone. They all drink except Barney, who reveals he had poisoned the drink, and laughs as the other members die. In the present, the others sarcastically applaud Barney’s story, but reveal Ted to be making out with the girl, leaving Barney annoyed and jealous. Marshall nearly gets Marvin to sleep when the bus suffers a flat tire, and Marshall and the other riders step outside to view a fireworks display. Marshall tells Marvin he will be with his mother soon, but dreads the impending fallout he would face from Lily finding out about his judgeship. Marshall hopes Marvin is too young to remember the day’s events, but Future Ted remarks the fireworks would be the first memory Marvin would remember. Gus informs Marshall that the Farhampton Inn is only five miles away, and Marshall decides to walk there, a decision Future Ted explains Marshall would later regret. Continuity *In , Ted had trouble dating Stacey Gusar, who he thought had slept with Barney. *Simon broke up with Robin twice to date Louise Marsh, as revealed and seen in . *Marshall's telling of Robin's story is unreliable because Simon made an appearance in , his looks unchanged, where Robin was already engaged to Barney. However, since Robin was the only one at the cake store and suffers "revertigo" whenever she sees Simon, this might be how she described him to the others. *In , Future Ted says that there are five words every man regrets saying. *Ted actually got dibs on a girl before Barney for the first time in this episode. This is a parallel to where Barney called dibs somebody who'd Ted previously assumed may have been The Mother. Coincidentally, both of their hair colors are blonde and both were wearing pink. *Marshall mentions missing the rehearsal dinner, an event that occurs in the following episode. *The cake store Robin visits in Marshall's second story closely resembles the shop Victoria worked in before moving to Germany. *This is the fourth episode who had a different opening sequence. The other episodes were , and . *This is the second time that Marshall versus the Machines is featured at the end. Gallery Mosby at the Bat.jpg Robin takes the cake.jpg Barney Stinson, Player King of New York City.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *It is physically impossible for Robin to eat a whole wedding cake with out any help. If you think about, the cake is about the size of her torso and the stomach can only fit so much. Marshall implies that she ate it all in one sitting and that no one else took a bite. *Gus saying that the word "Canada" is unrhymeable, But next on his rapping, he's rhyming "Canada" with "Janitor" (which sounds like "Janita"). *Someone on the bus is reading a newspaper with the headline, "Mets Mathematically Eliminated". Mathematical elimination in baseball occurs in August or September (the real-life 2013 Mets were eliminated on September 12), but the bus ride occurs in May. *Ted wonders if Alfonso Soriano is the Yankee Lisa dated, even though Soriano's first stint with the Yankees was from 1999 to 2003 (well before Ted became a professor), and he returned to the Yankees on July 26, 2013, after the wedding takes place. Allusions and Outside References *The guys on the bus mention the . *Captain Bill seems to be a parody of Vito Corleone from . Music *''Marshall versus the Machines'' Other Notes *This episode is told completely in rhyme. *The events at the end of this episode are the first thing Marvin Eriksen remembers. Guests *James Van Der Beek - Simon * - Gus * - Lisa *Marcia Ann Burrs - Old Lady *Alfred Rubin Thompson - Thug *Christopher Darga - Bus Driver *Michael C. Mahon - Grumpy Man Reception The episode was viewed by 7.64 million people.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2013/11/26/monday-final-tv-ratings-the-voice-mom-adjusted-up Donna Bowman of the gave the episode an A-.http://www.avclub.com/review/bedtime-stories-105757 Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 5.5 out of 10. He commended the creators for doing the episode in ryhme and trying something new, but felt that the overall execution of the rhymes was only just okay. However, he said that the stories actually decent and there were a few clever moments from each of these segments.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/11/26/how-i-met-your-mother-bedtime-stories-review Angel Cohn of Television Without Pity gave the episode a B+, calling it the "least painful episode of the season far".http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/bedtime-stories-2/ References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes